Batman The Brave And The Bold Special
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Host by the author herself straight from the United Kingdom as she interviews the heroes and the villains with their voice actors featuring guest stars live from a studio in Les Angeles Hollywood in front of a live audience.


**Batman The Brave And The Bold Special.**

**Hello to explain this fan fiction first yes it a interview and I wish the actors, actresses and guest stars of Batman The Brave And The Bold don't mind me adding them in this story of mine. Still I done romantic and action time for some comedy yes The Joker will be in this won't be a laugh and half without him. Enjoy everyone love to hear the reviews. If you don't like I can delete it off the site. I don't own everything I am not claiming anything. Enjoy Chapter One.**

Live in a studio in Les Angeles Hollywood. A young woman in her late twenties dark brown red hair and hazel blue eyes wearing a lovely purple rock style dress with gold chains and black high heel boots and black gloves. Her hair was up in the rock chick style and black make-up. The audience cheered with excitement as she walked onto the spot light waving and smiling. Ladies and gentlemen the one the only EricaDC-ComicsQueen.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen it wonderful to here in Les Angeles Hollywood." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen greeting the audience. "Welcome to Batman The Brave And The Bold Special tonight is going to be a special night. I'm going to interview the heroes and the villains of the show Batman The Brave And The Bold, but their voice actors and actresses also let's have out first guest of the night. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Thomas Wayne and Proto-Bot."

The audience cheered as Thomas Wayne and Proto-Bot walked onto the stage waving and smiling to the audience. Thomas Wayne hugged EricaDC-ComicsQueen then shakes her hand gently. Then Proto-Bot only hold out his robotic finger to let EricaDC-ComicsQueen to shake it remembering his own strength. All three sat down EricaDC-ComicsQueen sat in her red host chair while Thomas Wayne and Proto-Bot sat on the sofa big enough to hold eight people.

"Mr Wayne and Proto-Bot thank you for coming tonight." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen as she sat down.

"Pleasure my dear." said Thomas Wayne politely.

"Proto also think it's a pleasure. Proto is happy to be here." said Proto-Bot twitting his robotic fingers nervously.

"No need to be nervous Proto-Bot to be honest this is my first TV hosting." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen reassuring Proto-Bot. "Now Mr Wayne you only stared in only a few episodes in Batman The Brave And The Bold correct and you were voice by Adam West?"

"Yes but I was first voiced by Corey Burton in season one: Invasion Of The Secret Santas finally I got a full part in season two: Chill Of The Night." said Thomas Wayne proudly with a charming smile.

"Proto only had one episode. Season two: The Plague of the Prototypes." said Proto-Bot sadly.

"Aw, don't feel down because you need to smile Proto-Bot." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen getting up. "Ladies and gentlemen you know him as the first live action Batman TV's Adam West."

The audience cheered loudly as the Adam West walked onto the stage waving and smiling. Wearing a nice formal black suit white shirt and black tie. His white silk hair neatly corm back wearing his gold glasses. Adam West gave EricaDC-ComicsQueen a hug and fine hand shake. Adam West gave Proto-Bot a robotic finger shake and Thomas Wayne a hand shake before he sat next to Thomas Wayne.

"Thank you for joining us Mr West." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen as she sat back down.

"Please call me Adam it's a pleasure to be here and to meet my two cartoon characters." said Adam West with a smile showing his teeth.

"OK, Adam you first appeared as Thomas Wayne on Batman The Brave And The Bold then as Proto-Bot, but before you played them you stared as yourself on Family Guy right?" EricaDC-ComicsQueen asked.

"Yes, I did and it was nice to play a family friendly show again when I played as Batman in the 1960s live action show Batman." said Adam West remembering back when he was younger.

"Proto is happy to meet Adam West Proto would like to have autograph please?" Proto-Bot asked as he clapped his metal hands together then he got a notepad and pen.

"Even in the cartoon world Adam West has many fans." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen as Adam West happily signs is autograph for Proto-Bot. "Thomas do you have a question for Adam West?"

"Just a comment for him." said Thomas Wayne. "Thank you for voicing both me and Proto-Bot you're a great actor."

"Adam West, Thomas Wayne and Proto-Bot ladies and gentlemen." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen.

The audience cheered as Proto-Bot clapped happily at the comment seeing such good manners towards each other. Adam West, Thomas Wayne and Proto-Bot waved to the audience as they shake with each other and EricaDC-ComicsQueen then the first three quest left.

"Weren't they great ladies and gentlemen?" said EricaDC-ComicsQueen as the audience cheered. "Next were going to have a main characters from the show. Ladies and gentlemen first hero to pair up with Batman from season one episode one Blue Beetle and his voice actor Will Friedle."

The audience cheered as Blue Beetle walked on the stage from the right and walking onto the stage from the left Will Friedle. Blue Beetle in his suit. Will Friedle wearing a formal navy blue jacket, trousers and a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone on the top from the collar. Both stoke hands with each other before joining EricaDC-ComicsQueen at the top. Both sat down on the sofa while EricaDC-ComicsQueen sat in the chair.

"Oh wow Will Friedle is my voice actor cool." said Blue Beetle excitedly.

"Cool indeed but Blue Beetle wasn't your first DC Comic hero you voiced was he?" said EricaDC-ComicsQueen.

"That's right." said Will Friedle. "After starring as Eric Matthews in Boys Meets World. I played as Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond."

"Yes, in the United Kingdom the show was called Batman Of The Future. I remember watching it after school in England." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen.

"Cool bet Batman was awesome with all the future gargets and stuff." said Blue Beetle thinking of the cool outfit Batman would be wearing.

"Well, Batman Beyond Terry McGinnis was the new Batman while retired from crime fighting guild him from the bat-cave." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen a little smile on her face. "Let's watch a short chip from the show itself."

A 50" flat screen TV was being lowered right next, but still above the host and two guests so they and the audience could see the TV screen. Then a chip out down as it started to show the short chip from Batman Beyond. Starting with the intro then the moment Terry first met Bruce Wayne and discovers the bat-cave from episode one season one of Batman Beyond. (YouTube link:  watch?v=h6VXkYFoJ_c to give you guys a refresher enjoy.) The audience appeared once the chip ended. The flat screen TV rose back up.

"That was ...? Awesome." said Blue Beetle very impressed.

"If you liked that get the series on DVD arable on Amazon." said Will Friedle. "That brought back a lot of memories when I was also playing the voice Ron Stoppable in Disney's Kim Possible at the same time."

"Wow, from a comedy sitcom to a superhero to a side-kick/boyfriend to another superhero to a red lantern." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen turning to Will Friedle. "Now you're playing as Lion-O in the new Thundercats series on Cartoon Network. What will your acting career land you next?"

"Who knows?" said Will Friedle surging his shoulders. "But I see you did your homework on my career very good work."

"Thank you." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen smiling as Blue Beetle's suit beeped several time.

"I'm going to asked her quit bugging me." said Blue Beetle his turn as he notice everyone was looking at him oddly. "Sorry my suit talks to me and I can only hear him and ... You guys think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No not really I have watched the series and have it on DVD so I don't think you're crazy just those who never saw the show." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen moving on to Blue Beetle. "But what was it your suit wanted to asked me as I was moving onto you next anyway."

"You were?" Blue Beetle said confused. "Well, I was about to asked that funny enough because you were talking so much to Will Friedle then me. Er, ... Can I have your number? Please."

"Oh, Blue Beetle you're a sweet boy but I'm not a real animated character I was animated for the show tonight." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen. "Even Will Friedle, Adam West and the other voice actors have been animated for tonight's show. So I really can't give you my number if I'm not really from the cartoon world, but I can give you this just take you mask off for me."

"Huh? OK, why?" said Blue Beetle as he took his mask off and EricaDC-ComicsQueen got up.

"This is why." said EricaDC-ComicsQueen as she gave Blue Beetle a kiss on the cheek. "Right, we will be right back with more heroes, villains and voice actors after the break so stay tune."

The audience cheered as music was playing in the background while Blue Beetle smile goofily at EricaDC-ComicsQueen like he did when he first saw Huntress in season one episode 16 Night Of The Huntress during a fight scene.

**To be continue ... There you have it chapter one followed by chapter two. Hope you enjoyed that because they're more coming soon because my birthday is August the 22nd and no I am not abandoning The Justice League Musical Christmas just got writers block been watching The Tonight Show chips on YouTube to get some ideas and thought of this. Hoped you like it because I am not stopping either fan fiction until they are complete.**


End file.
